Images of Others
by SamCyberCat
Summary: A selection of short drabbles written to go with fan art pieces I created that weren't centred around Yu-Gi-Oh. As some of these are related to Sonic it was uploaded here.
1. Sonic: Aleena x Wes

Authors Notes – During a time that ran probably from the later half of 2007 to the earlier half of 2008 I went through a period of writing short drabbles to accompany fan art pieces that I had uploaded to deviantART. Due to lack of time this trend unfortunately had to end, but a lot of people told me that they enjoyed the drabbles. For that reasons I've decided to create three achieves to host these drabbles so they will be easier for people to locate and read.

I can't promise all of them will make sense without the pictures that go with them. I can't promise that every drabble will be uploaded, as some I may deem to not be worth uploading anymore. But I will try to be as true to the collection as I can. Each will come with it's own separate author's notes as well.

Keep in mind that they are all more than a year old, at least. So while I'm not great at writing I do feel that I've made a considerable amount of improvement since a lot of these were written.

This collection will feature drabbles from other series that are not connected to Yu-Gi-Oh. A lot of them will possibly be for Sonic the Hedgehog.

---

Drabble Notes – Aleena/Wes, set post-SU. Wes being an OC I had at the time who worked for another OC called Phoenix, who opposed Aleena.

---

The Queen of Mobius scowled, sensing Wes's presence before he arrived. As he came to stand besides her she could barely conceal her irritation.

"Why are you still here?" she shot acidly.

He tilted his head towards her, not bothering to be insulted, and answered, "Incase you have forgotten I still work for you."

Outraged, Aleena replied, "Not for long if I've got anything to say about it! If my word still means anything around here that is. I would expect this of Phoenix but I thought I could trust you to do the right thing at least. You haven't changed as much as I thought you had over the years."

He let her shoot accusations at him uninterrupted. Aleena didn't get much, if any, chance to vent her anger. He knew that other then Phoenix he was the only person Aleena hated enough to talk harshly to. If he wanted to see the kind, sweet Aleena to come back at all then he had to let her get this out her system.

"You should know that I always follow Phoenix. It's not like I have much choice in the matter," he commented.

"You might have done at one time…" she answered, looking down with sorrow.

She was feeling sorry for him? That wouldn't help her get out of this bad spell. For all he knew she might even end up liking him, and he couldn't have that.

Looking for another topic that he was certain would annoy her he asked, "So, you've been without a king for some time now."

"What of it?" she snapped, returning from her bout of sympathy.

He smirked and continued, "Chances are Phoenix is going to notice that at some point. He's getting pretty desperate to kick you off the throne, so he could use it against you. Though if you married someone else then he couldn't…"

She stared at him.

"You're not seriously suggesting-"

He answered her with an amused grin.

She answered him with a slap across the face.

"How dare you!" she fumed, turning and stalking away.

If that didn't get rid of the anger he didn't know what would. Soon Aleena would go back to being the caring person he knew and…

…Well, he knew anyway. That was all he was willing to admit.


	2. Colour: Brandon x Cari

Drabble Notes – Brandon/Cari, from an AU of my friend Cari's series Colour, though the pairing is now known as Bradley/Carla. The two characters featured her are creations of Cari and Brandon, who both got married this year. Congratulations to both of them, I'm glad you're together in wedlock now.

---

He saw her as she was walking back home. Gently leaning against the wall in her yard with tears in her eyes, as if she'd just received some bad news.

Then he remembered seeing Cody earlier. The raccoon had seemed a little distant with him but he hadn't thought anything of it. Was it for the same reason that Cari was crying?

Cari was Brandon's friend as much as Cody was, if not more. And he was a good guy; he wanted to comfort her regardless of whatever it was Cody had done.

She looked up as he walked over and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry Brandon… I was just about to go inside… Y-you shouldn't have seen me this way…"

"Hey, don't say that." He said hugging her, "If you're upset then you shouldn't be alone. Is it something Cody's done?"

"I-it's not him…" she mumbled, looking off into space.

Well it can't be you; he thought to himself, you'd never do anything to hurt anyone.

"Things have been awkward between us lately… It was for the best that he called it off…"

He called it off? Why would he do something so dumb? Brandon couldn't think of an answer at all. Cari was a lovely person! She was kind, beautiful, smart, talented, isn't that what guys always say they want in a girl? If she was his girlfriend then he would never dream of considering calling it off with her.

He stroked his hand through her hair and said comfortingly, "He wasn't worth it. Not saying he's a bad guy but if anyone would want to upset you like this then there's something wrong with them. He'll never find anyone else as good as you."

She was surprised at how strongly he felt about this but comforted all the same. Before anyone else she knew she could rely on Brandon.


	3. Colour: Kuger & Tyson

Drabble Notes – Kuger & Tyson from my friend Cari's series Colour. AU, but contains references to spoilers from later on in Colour, so if you don't want that don't read this. Also, at the time this was written it was implied Tyson had a slight attraction to Kuger's partner Tegan, but since then this aspect of Colour has been changed.

---

"You could have at least offered to help out!" Tyson shouted across the table. Between these two, angry shouting seemed to be the established tone for an average conversation.

"Why bother? None of you would have let me anyway and you seemed to be handling it well on your own," his brother replied, knowing fine well that the process of helping Topaz through birthing had probably scarred Tyson for life.

Sometimes Tyson just couldn't believe the nerve of his brother. To think that someone you're living with is having a baby in such harsh times and you don't even raise a finger to help out? It's completely insane…

"Do you not even care that there's a new life being created?" Tyson asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer.

Scowling slightly Kuger replied, "It's not coming out of Tegan is it?"

Tyson didn't even bother to answer that one.

"Well I don't care then," concluded Kuger.

"I'll bet you wouldn't even care if…" Tyson stopped that sentence in its tracks. It wasn't worth bringing Tegan into the argument. If anything more because she could get just as angry as either of the two of them then because he was worried about insulting her.

But the uncaring look on Kuger's face when faced with a statement it was obvious to guess the end of really confirmed his thoughts about the subject.


	4. Sonic: Silver x Amy

Drabble Notes – Silver/Amy, based in an AU where Silver stayed around after Sonic 360. I'll admit that I'd stopped following the games by that point so I don't know what the current status of Silver is, and please don't comment to inform me.

---

"Is it still the same as what it was last time?" he asked. He hated when he sounded so depressive like this. After everything was over you'd expect he'd have been able to not worry about anything at least for a little while.

"Its always the same, I'll not change for anyone," Amy responded. He couldn't decide whether she sounded upset or defensive.

He didn't bother asking her the other question. The answer was obvious. If Sonic meant more to her then Mobius did then he meant more to her then everything. She'd never look at anyone the same way she looked at Sonic. So she'd never feel about him the same way he felt about her.

In honesty he didn't know why he liked her so much. In his time there weren't many people left, so the only girl he'd ever met before was Blaze. And Amy was so much different from Blaze. Not that he didn't care about Blaze as well. She was so mature and led him out of any trouble he could get himself into. But there was something about the cheerful, positive attitude of Amy that appealed to him. She hadn't been tainted by a destroyed world, and while most people in this time wasted their lives complaining about problems that didn't really exist Amy lived life to the fullest. She enjoyed every moment of it.

Except right now it seemed. She had her back to him but he could tell she was upset. Perhaps he'd made her think about the one flaw in her lovely existence that she kept denying to herself: that Sonic didn't like her. And she couldn't bring herself to accept that he probably never would.

But there were plenty of other people who would be more then willing to step in and fill the space Silver was willing to bet. But she'd accept no imitations. No one was as good as the real Sonic. Certainly not an inexperienced, naïve youth such as himself…


	5. Colour: Aleena & Mase

Drabble Notes – A family story between Aleena and her son Mase from Cari's series Colour. Mase is a child here and this contains some spoilers for Colour, but nothing that isn't directly obvious to those who know the series. Also, extremely fluffy.

---

He knew that he had to be gentle with his mother while she was pregnant, dad had told him so. Which meant he couldn't run and jump around her, but he still wanted to spend time with her.

So he'd decided to take her walking in the garden. His mother loved the palace garden so much and little Mase liked to see her happy.

After watching the flowers for a while Aleena turned to her son and asked, "Are you looking forward to being a big brother?"

"Of course mother," he answered positively, "There's one thing that's bothering me though…"

"What's that honey?"

"I don't know if I'll have a brother or sister," Mase responded with the serious tone children took when talking about an important matter, "If I have one or the other I might have to treat them differently."

"Which would you rather have?" said Aleena with an understanding smile.

"I don't really know… If I had a brother then we could play football and do boys stuff together, but if I have a sister she'd be nice like you… So I can't decide."

"You might not have to," Aleena informed him.

"Huh?"

She had lost her son so she decided to clarify, "I'm not just having one baby Mase, I'm having two: a boy and a girl."

Mase's face split into a grin, he was getting the best of both worlds.


	6. Sonic: Sally

Drabble Notes – Sally-centric, based in SatAM under the assumption that Mobius had Halloween. Though I am aware it probably didn't.

---

Autumn had truly arrived at Knothole. The earthy-coloured leaves already covered more of the ground than they did the trees and the wind was painfully harsh as it whipped her face.

Sally approved of the weather. In her own mind she felt the bright summer months that made the forest green with life were lying to them. As while Robotnik reigned the world was dying, broken and barren. Autumn reflected this more accurately than the summer could.

She shouldn't be thinking like this. As a tactical leader her thoughts were usually focused on how to stop the world from being this way. She tried not to stop long enough to reflect upon the actual state of it as opposed to changing that current state.

But the Halloween party had given her too much time to think. The others had insisted it was a good idea to boost the morale of the village. It was a good gesture but it would be cruel, not kind, to lead the villagers' hopes into believing they were far enough ahead in the war to have time to party. She hadn't voiced this opinion, it sounded too depressing in her head. But carving the pumpkin didn't take much effort of the mind, and for certain she had put this effort into thinking…


	7. Colour: Darlene

Drabble Notes – Darlene-centric, from Cari's series Colour. And actually goes well with the current part of the Colour comic as of posting this.

---

Darlene felt trapped sometimes. Most of the time in fact. She'd sit in the quiet corner of her mind and scream her silent screams that no one would hear.

It was not as if her husband Stanley abused her as such. It was more of oppression. She winced as she thought that word. As though Stanley could hear her thoughts and would punish her for thinking such a thing.

But all through the while she knew that she'd chosen this. He was her husband and she was his wife. She would look after him and obey him, as a wife should.

It was her children she felt sorry for the most. Dara and Graff. They had not chosen this. They had been born into this situation and were forced to put up with the treatment Stanley gave them all.

She worried frequently about how this would affect them later in life. Would Stanley's treatment affect them mentally? Poor little Dara was already so nervous… Would he have been this way if he were with another family?

And the absolute worst question of all came to mind.

Would their children be better off if they weren't around?


	8. Sonic: Ash x Mina

Drabble Note – Ash/Mina, based after the pairing had been established but possibly before or at least not long after the Homecoming Arc.

---

Ash arrived at the door and hesitated before knocking. It was not as if he had arrived early but even when he arrived on time Mina was usually not ready. The girl took her fashion very seriously and took a long time to get dressed. He respected that. In a sense he was the same way about his appearance, though he wouldn't admit to it out loud. He wasn't annoyed at her he just felt a bit bad for interrupting her before she was ready.

But he was here now so he might as well knock on the door instead of standing around looking lost. He knocked once, quietly.

However even with his quiet knock she must have heard him because her cheerful voice called that he could come in.

This was surprising, usually she told him to wait for a bit. He pushed the door open lightly and glanced around. Sure enough she was there, wearing her Halloween costume.

This year's costume was greatly different from the last years in the sense that it did not have loads of fancy accessories or frills. It was… simple.

"You look… nice," he said, taken aback.

"You think so?" Mina questioned looking her outfit up and down, "I was worried it wouldn't be enough. Maybe I should add some sequins or –"

"No," Ash interrupted quickly, "You look good the way you are. You don't need to dress up to look beautiful because you're beautiful anyway."

"I… umm… thanks," Mina replied looking down. She felt a bit embarrassed by the comment but in a good way. It was the first time someone had said that Mina had looked beautiful without paying attention to the outfit she was wearing.


End file.
